


Scribbles from Fodlan

by bardoffaerghus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, Poems, Scribbles, bards-like tales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardoffaerghus/pseuds/bardoffaerghus
Summary: A collection of poems and proses that I made in my spare time, mostly because I want them to have a theme song of their own.
Kudos: 2





	1. Lion's Heart/Lord Blaiddyd

The peace that I dream of someday  
Is like a paper where the words have already started fading away  
And as my eyes are searching for a way, for day after long day  
But I’m surrounded by endless foggy gray  
Even though the path I choose will be a bloodstained one  
I wish to stay by your side, I won't stop being your guard  
A ray of hope that I’ll guard until the end of time

Faint light shines through that colored glass  
Luminating this warm beloved place  
Ardent hue scattering around me and drown me  
A brilliant blinding light shines as you sing tonight  
Will your voice reach the ears of anyone at such a height? 

The light of that azure star shines,  
Beaming as it watches us from above,  
Is the one unreachable by my stained hands  
I will search to every end,  
and give everything I have  
My only future left, is on that bloody path  
It is time to march into the edge of dawn

If you would dare to look me in the eye  
I wonder if you see, ghostly shadows like myriad knives in my heart  
Inside it boils my darkness, like a raging tempest  
I fear that I’m addicted, drowning in their cries and pleas  
I am nothing more but an ocean tossed rain  
Fleeting dust in a wind, a flower that quickly fades  
But it’s the prize that I’ll pay until the day I die

A long winding pilgrimage, a cold living purgatory  
Silently, haunted and repenting, the weight of my sins  
Raise that banner into the sky, as we defend our motherland  
Your brilliant light guides me back to somewhere that I belong

The light of that azure star shines,  
Beaming as it watches us from above,  
Hoping you wouldn’t take back your kind hand  
As you heard my only wish  
As I heard you calling out my name  
Our carved new future is that peaceful path  
Let’s defend here and now, from that bloodstained new dawn

(Reach for my hand, I’ll soar away  
Into the dawn, oh I wish I could stay  
Here in cherished halls, in peaceful days  
I fear the edge of dawn, knowing time betrays

Don’t ever take back your kind hand  
Lest precious love slip away like time’s sand  
Only we will know all that was lost  
Scars that we can’t erase, show us life’s true cost)

The light of that azure star shines,  
Beaming as it watches us from above,  
Reaching out and held my ever ravished heart  
For the sake of everyone  
We will take the stage as one  
As we echo through the land  
Singing that one command

From the chains of the past, I’m finally breaking free  
May your warm hands cling to my own forevermore  
As your light shines brilliantly  
All we have is here and now  
Together we will heal somehow  
Towards that tomorrow, one that sings peace  
We extend our hands before the light of our new dawn


	2. Verdant Bow and Arrow/Lord Riegan

What is reflected in my eyes  
A lonely sigh in the cold midnight  
A treasured dream of a place to belong  
A smile is drawn into my face  
Casting the shadows of what used to be  
As I reached out for my long-held desire

Deeply engraved in my memory  
An unknown child, indifference was isolated  
A stranger’s voice against their narrow eyes  
Tales that shrouded in the fog  
You came and help me see it through  
And help me cling to promise of the new day

Climb, the sturdy walls that separate  
May that monsoon wind opens my hardened heart  
And not be overwhelmed with fear but by hope  
As I reached out for my dream until the edge of dawn breaks

Deeply engraved in my treasured dream  
Sublime dawn and an open world  
Where a man can cross without hatred on their prying eyes  
Once the truth is finally realized  
As your presence marks the new dawn  
For now, my friend I’ll walk by your side

Break, the sturdy walls that separate  
Drawing my bow and arrow flare-up in the midnight air  
As we light up the truth of yesterday  
May dreams stay like that distant star until the edge of dawn breaks

Crash, that barricade that separates  
Let your light guide the wind as we fight for our future  
Carve new tomorrow from mistakes of yesterday  
United under the same sun when the edge of dawn breaks


End file.
